oh yeah i totally went there
by rosey girl
Summary: umm this is the same story but im posting it more than once because its a moresome... and it falls under more than one pairing... inuyasha, sesshomaru, Kouga and Bankotsu, all on Kagome. your gonna love it hopefully moresome


Ok so I was about to write a looooooooooooong setup for this lemon but I didn't have the time. All these guys are watching Kagome because Naraku has attacked her very often lately, and they are trying to figure out what's going on. Bankotsu has realized the error of his ways and all that jazz… cause he's hot and I wanted him to be a part of this beautiful orgy. Bare in mind people this is my first one. ANYWAY the gang, which consists (for the purposes of this story) of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Bankotsu. Oh and of course Kagome. This will be so much fun… -evil grin-

Kagome lay sleeping between the four men, all watching her in protection, and maybe, something else. Something that was much more primal. They could smell her, her heavy, musky scent while she slept and dreamed. Dreamed of something that made her very… "Excited".

They had an irresistible lust for her. Kouga was actually drooling, and none knew why. They also knew they wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Kagome awoke to the sound of four guttural growls, all in pain due to the size and severity of their erections. She looked around, wide eyed and confused, and thought it was another dream. She called out Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha rose and walked to her then kneeled by her side and petted her hair. She looked up at him and relaxed, knowing he would keep her safe. Then the others began to come to them.

Bankotsu grabbed her arms and pulled them up over her head, holding them there with one hand while the other reached down to kneed her breast.

Sesshomaru was not that patient. In one quick slash, all of her clothing was ripped, and Kouga and Inuyasha raced to get her clothing off of her.

Bankotsu held her up by her arms to help them strip her of what used to be her uniform. During all of this Kagome moaned and writhed, not knowing whether to try to escape or try to help them in what they were doing. In the end she decided that she was either dreaming or she didn't give a damn. It felt too nice to pass up. She watched them strip themselves of their own attire, in awe of the fact that they were taking off their armor in front of each other, and thinking that they must want something an awful lot

While Kagome was having this thought, Sesshomaru snaked out a long tongue, and began to clean the juices from her nether lips. She moaned loudly, then yelped in pain as her arm was twisted. When the men realized that they were causing her pain Inuyasha took her from Bankotsu and held her bridal style. Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha embrace completely, while the other men set up a bed of sorts for her.

Sesshomaru took Kagome from Inuyasha and lay her in the bed they had fashioned. Kouga began to fondle her breasts while she moaned her approval of his ministrations. The other men watched while they gripped their own engorged members. Sesshomaru took charge then, decided that if they were all to derive pleasure from this situation, there needed to be order. Sesshomaru first went to Koga to issue his order.

"Lay on your back, wolf, and you will have your piece of Kagome," He whispered, knowing Kouga would understand his job. Kouga lay down, pulling Kagome into his lap, facing away from him, with his hardness pressing between her slick opening. Kagome gasped and let out another load of her sweet love juice.

Kouga grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back onto him, grasping her breasts to keep her still while he rolled her right nipple and massaged her left breast. While Kagome was distracted by his right hand, Kouga brought the left between her legs. He lifted her gently, and held his member against her second opening while her cum leaked onto it, lubricating it for his entrance. When he felt that he was ready to enter her, he pressed in quickly, forcefully.

Kagome yelped in pain, and while her mouth was wide open Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a rough push, a silent order for him to take his part, in her mouth. Without permission or warning, he straddled her shoulders where she lay on top of Kouga, and pressed his member into her mouth, encountering her throat on the way but not caring, because it felt that good.

Bankotsu, with no encouragement needed, straddled her upper stomach and pressed her breasts together slightly, then dropped his now dripping cock between them. He gave them a quick squeeze then pressed them so they surrounded his member tightly.

Sesshomaru was already on his way. He spread Kagome's legs a little farther, and in one harsh, fluid motion, entered her deeply.

While this went on Kagome writhed and squirmed as they entered her but did not move. She didn't know what she wanted but it was between two things. She either wanted them to stop or she wanted them to pound her, but she couldn't tell anymore. She just wanted some type of movement, and she got it.

All at once the men started moving not in rhythm at first, but soon in became synchronized. Kagome couldn't concentrate on any feeling, because they were all so good.

Her chest tingled and shone with sweat while Bankotsu bounced them harshly.

Her mouth and throat burned, but in a good way, in a pleasurable way.

Her ass throbbed with stretched pleasure, as Kouga slid out slowly, then slammed back in.

Sesshomaru was another story completely. He pounded her, setting the pace for everyone else to keep up. With no regard for her or the other men, he pumped her over and over.

Kagome was about to come, as she shuddered, all of her openings tightened, causing Kouga to moan, and Inuyasha to hiss in painful pleasure as she bit him just slightly during her orgasm. Sesshomaru just pounded harder. Bankotsu was trying hard to keep control of himself at this point, being a human, and pressed her breasts together even tighter. Kagome's hand came up and gripped his hips, because she didn't know what else to grab. After she came there was no more resistance. She lay, passive, while the four of them used her for their own pleasures.

Bankotsu was the first to lost control, and he sprayed all over her breasts and neck, while she came for the second time.

Kouga slipped himself out from under her, wanting to look at her before he exploded. He grabbed her wrist and applied her fingers to his member, stroking himself with her hand. Soon she was grasping him enthusiastically, and he was ready to come. The sight of her being used as a toy was too much for him, and he came all over her stomach. He lay on the blankets next to Bankotsu, sated and happy… and very very tired.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, brothers as always, had made it into a contest. They began to pound her faster and faster. She shuddered and came, bringing Inuyasha to the edge with her teeth. He began to shudder, and pound her erratically, in an attempt to make it longer than Sesshomaru, who was just starting to feel his muscles tighten with the sensation. Sesshomaru pulled out just a second before Inuyasha, and sprayed their pet all the way up to her neck with his seed. Inuyasha covered her face and part of her neck.

Kagome was now completely covered with their cream, and she lay, distraught and completely exhausted. She turned onto her side and curled into a loose ball, shivering from the cold because of the lost body heat.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, where she clutched and snuggled close to him, tired and needing to be loved after such an experience. Kouga came over and curled around her small body, resting a clawed hand on her hip. Sesshomaru wrapped his MokoMoko around her legs, and Bankotsu curled up above all of their heads and petted her hair.

Kagome, covered in the liquid love of her protectors, lay happily as she drifted to sleep with them curled around her, certain that Naraku would never invade her dreams again.


End file.
